The Presentations
by Avalon.Roxy
Summary: REPOST Billy and Sarah are paired up for a project, allowing them to get to know each other, while Jason ends up working with the school snob.


**The Presentations**

_Note: Don't own MMPR._

Everyone was in Choir/Music Studies class, waiting for Ms. Otto to come in and get things started. "Sorry I'm late, but there was something that needed to be dealt with right away." She put away some papers and folders. "Alright class, for the Music Studies part of the class, this next project will be done in pairs. You're going to pick out any music group you want, that you both like, do some research on them, and present an oral report to the class. Also, pictures of the group you've picked out can be included as a display." Ms. Otto explained. One student named Alexea Todd raised her hand. "Yes Alexea?"

"Will we be picking our own partners?"

"Not this time." The whole class all let out a collective groan. "I want to give you a chance to work with other people besides your friends, so, I've already paired everyone." As Ms. Otto read down the list, everyone hoped they wouldn't be paired with anyone they didn't get along with. Jason especially, he hoped that he wouldn't get stuck with Alexandria Ross, the meanest girl in the whole school. When Ms. Otto read Kim's name out, she told her that Alexea Todd would be her partner. When she came to Heather Harrison's name, Jason crossed his fingers. Please let me work with Heather! He thought. Jason had a major crush on her, and felt this would be a perfect opportunity to get to know her, maybe even ask her out. But, sadly, much to his disappointment, Heather was paired up with Devon Byrne. Damn! Lucky Devon! Jason thought. When Ms. Otto came to Jason's name, he got the biggest shock ever. "Jason, you'll be working with Alexandria." She said.

"What?" Jason stammered.

"You're kidding right?" Alex asked, almost at the same time. "This is an outrage!"

"Alex Ross, don't you yell at me or you'll get a minus! You're working with Jason and that's final!" Ms. Otto told her sternly. Alex sat back, grumbling to herself, and Jason was thinking about how rotten his luck had gotten. He and Alex were bitter enemies, and no one could figure out why. She'd get on his case about the most insignificant thing, like that fact that sushi was his favourite food, things like that. Sandeep Waraich, known to Sarah, Kim, Jason and the others as Sandy War, she ended up being paired with another girl, Gurbal Chohan, and Sarah's name was called last. "Sarah, you'll be working with Billy Cranston." Ms. Otto told her.

"Okay." Sarah replied. Although she knew Billy, she didn't know him too well, other than the fact that he was really intelligent. Sarah liked that in a guy. It gave him an aura of mystery, intrigue, a certain je ne se quoi, so she was happy to be working with him. As everyone got together with who they were partnered with, Sarah got up to look for Billy when she felt a tap on her shoulder. He already found her.

"You're Sarah, right?" He asked shyly, pushing his dark glasses back up onto his nose.

"Yeah. Good memory." She commented.

"Thanks, I think." They both sat down in a empty corner of the classroom.

""So, what group do you want to do the presentation on?" Sarah asked.

"Um, how about Duran Duran?" Billy suggested.

"Alright then. Sweet."

While Billy and Sarah talked more about their idea for the project, Jason and Alexandria were arguing over which music group to present.

"It's going to be about PM Dawn!" Jason said.

"No way! They're boring and have ZERO talent! I want the presentation to be on Nirvana!" Alex objected.

"Fuck that!" Jason scoffed. "They're the ones who have no talent! They suck ass, and I hate them! And besides, Shaun and Matthew have already chosen Nirvana for their presentation!"

"Well, what about Green Day?"

"Are you outta your skull? There is no fucking way I'm agreeing to that! They suck worse than Nirvana!" Jason snapped.

"Arrrggghhh! I hate this! You're impossible to work with!"Alex growled, frustrated.

"So are you!" Jason retorted.

"I want to do the presentation on Green Day!"

"What part of 'No!' don't you understand?"

"Could we have a little less arguing, and a little more working?" Ms. Otto asked.

"Ms. Otto, could I pleeeeease switch partners? Jason is impossible to work with."Alex begged.

"I already to told you 'no' the first time. Whatever problem you have with Jason, solve it. You're wasting time." Ms. Otto replied and walked away. Jason rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"For the last time, it's PM Dawn, and that's final!" He growled.

"Ugh! Alright! Have it your way! We'll do the presentation on PM Dawn!" Alex reluctantly agreed. Just then, Ms. Otto announced that she had to leave the room to run some more errands. When she left, Rajdip Basran, one of Alex's clique walked up to where Billy and Sarah were sitting. Great, here comes trouble, Sarah thought when she saw her approaching them.

"Hey Sarah, you must have pretty rotten luck." She commented.

"And what, pray tell, do you mean by that?" Sarah asked suspiciously.

"I can't believe Ms. Otto would pair you up with the school nerd." Billy stood up, getting angry.

"Shut up! Don't call me that!" He shouted.

"Why can't I?" Rajdip scoffed. "That's what you are! Hey everyone!" She called out. "Sarah's working with the nerd!" Some people laughed, mostly those who were part of Alex's clique. However, a lot of the rest of the class were not impressed or amused.

"Grow up Rajdip!" Miranda Morse said.

"Yeah, why don't you pick on someone with your own IQ?" Isabel Simon added.

"Act your age, NOT your shoe size!" Kimberly Buttar commented.

"And the same goes for your dumbass friends!" Heather Harrison shouted.

"Fine then! Geez, what's everyone's problem? I just wanted to liven the atmosphere up a bit." Rajdip said.

"Yeah, but at somebody else's expense." Sarah said as she stood up.

"Well la-dee-fucking-da, Miss Priss! Where's your sense of humour?"

"Unlike you, I do not find this at all funny. I'd sayYOU need to work on your sense of humour." She turned to Billy. "Come on, we can find some peace and quiet elsewhere." They both walked past Rajdip and towards the door, bumping into Ms. Otto as she was coming back from her errands.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Billy and I are going to work in the cafeteria, if that's alright with you. While you were out of the room, Rajdip was giving him grief." Sarah replied.

"Well, you can be sure I'll be dealing with her. You can work out in the cafeteria."

"Great. Thanks." Billy and Sarah left the room.

"Thanks for stepping in. I think I'd have decked Rajdip in the septum if you hadn't." Billy said.

"Why do people call you a nerd all the time?"

"Because of my high IQ, and also because I get 'A's in everything."

"That must really suck. I guess that's why you're so quiet most of the time."

"Well, yeah. That and, there were some problems earlier." Billy replied.

"Oh, what happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. Not now anyways. All I know is, I don't like to draw unnecessary attention to myself. It never seems to work in my favour."

"How so?"

"Well, there's those two bumbling idiots, Bulk and Skull, and let's not forget Brad Stephenson and Greg Davis. They love to make things difficult for me."

"Ugh! Them? Brad and Greg?"

"You know them too?"

"How can I not? Brad is in my Math class and he always makes stupid comments about...oh, I maybe, shouldn't be telling you this..." Sarah's voice trailed off, her face reddening.

"What?"

"It's not really something a girl just tells another guy."

"No really, what?"

"Billy, I don't want to get into that. Please. Anyway, and I also know Greg too. He's in another one of my classes, and always reminds me about how I threw up in grade nine science class when we had to dissect that fish." Sarah rolled her eyes. "I would so love to send him, and Brad courtesy of Fed- Ex to Mars. I'd practically be doing the whole world a favour."

"Don't forget Bulk and Skull." Billy added, laughing.

While Billy and Sarah talked more about annoying people they've met, and also about their presentation, Jason, on the other hand, was still arguing with Alexandria on who was going to do what for the presentation. "Why can't I work on collecting the pictures of PM Dawn?" Alex demanded.

"Because I don't want you screwing up the visual part. If I find that even one picture is wrecked, I'll know you did it deliberately. So, you'll write the speech."

"If I'm writing the speech, then you're reading it to the class!"

"Oh no, you have to read some of it too!"

"I hate public speaking, and I don't like writing!"

"It's called work, Alex. Get used to it. I'm not going to be doing all of this while you just sit on your ass!"

"Alright already!"Alex growled. "I'll write the damn thing, and read part of it aloud! Just make sure you get me the damn info."

"You really think I'm just going to be sitting on my ass? Of course I'll get the info for you. How else would you be able to write up the speech? Just don't wreck my books. And you better not give incorrect info on the speech either!"

"Okay, OKAY!" Alex snapped. "I don't want to get an 'F' on this assignment either you know!"

"Good!"

"FINE!" Alex shouted.

When it came time to do the presentations in front of the class, Alex and Jason were up first. Considering all the arguing they did, and also the fact that Jason had to elbow Alexandria to get her attention when it was her turn to read, their presentation turned out pretty good. Kim and Alexea went up next, and their presentation was on Belinda Carlisle. Sandy and her partner Gurbal chose Depeche Mode for their project, and Billy and Sarah went up last. Before they could begin, someone at the back shouted "Duran Duran sucks!" One of Alex's clique. Ms. Otto found out who it was and gave them a minus. Billy hung up the photo timeline and Sarah put on one of Duran Duran's album for background music. They took turns reading while Billy pointed out the various pictures on the photo timeline, and any time an album was mentioned, Sarah would hold up the CD with it's name on it. In all, it turned out very good, and they both received 'A's for their presentation.

The End


End file.
